


Le Régicide

by LonelyDay



Series: Mémoires [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Robert's Rebellion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Jaime ne peut laisser le Roi Fou détruire Port-Réal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte court écrit du POV de Jaime Lannister. Il se déroule durant la Rébellion de Robert et illustre un évènement important de la vie de Jaime. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

– Je veux sa tête sur une pique ! Tu m'entends, Lannister ? La tête de ton père au bout d'une pique ! Et je la suspendrai au-dessus des remparts de Port-Réal pour que tout le monde se souvienne de ce qui arrive à ceux qui trahissent ma confiance !

Aerys hurle à ses oreilles, des ongles qui percent la chair de ses deux poignets et un regard fou – complètement fou – qui scrute son âme.

Ce n'est que la première fois où Jaime a vu ce regard se poser sur lui qu'il a compris pourquoi tout Westeros surnommait Aerys le roi fou. Il avait même espéré cette fois-là – et quelques autres fois encore – que le roi qui se blessait au moins une fois par semaine sur son siège royal s'empale sur les lames comme Maegor avant lui.

Mais cette fois-ci, plus que jamais, le roi a perdu la raison.

Jaime l'a prié quand le roi, tout heureux de s'entendre rapporter par le Grand Mestre Pycelle que son vieil ami Tywin se trouvait à l'entrée de Port-Réal avec une armée, s'est empressé d'ordonner qu'on lui ouvre les portes, de se garder de le faire et de se rendre pour mettre fin à la guerre.

Mais le roi n'a pas voulu l'entendre. Il n'a pas plus écouté les supplications de Varys qui l'avisait du danger que portait avec lui Tywin Lannister et ses troupes. Quand les soldats Lannister ont frappé, mettant à sac la ville, tuant, pillant, détruisant tout sur leur passage, il était trop tard pour reculer et Aerys avait vu rouge.

La salle du Trône s'ouvre en grand et les interrompt pour laisser entrer lord Rossart, récemment fait Main. Aerys lâche enfin Jaime, qui soupire, pour se précipiter sur sa Main.

– J'espère que tu viens m'annoncer la mort de Tywin ! Sa tête, montre-moi sa tête !

Lord Rossart courbe l'échine, rapetisse, s'excuse. Tywin prend le dessus et viendra bientôt à bout des troupes royales.

– Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que lord Tywin ne perce toutes nos défenses, répond Rossart.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre ! Je veux des solutions ! Tu es la Main, trouve une solution, beugle Aerys.

Se rendre reste la meilleure solution, mais Jaime la garde désormais pour lui. Dans quelques minutes, lorsque son père mettra fin au siège en capturant Aerys, un nouveau roi sera proclamé et la guerre prendra fin.

– J'ai peut-être une solution, avoue Rossart. Nous en avions parlé, Votre Majesté. En cas de défaite, nous en avions parlé ... Le feu grégois, Votre Majesté. Il me suffirait de n'allumer rien qu'un seul pot ...

– Brûlez-les tous ! hurle Aerys. Brûlez-les tous ! Que tout Port-Réal brûle !

Aerys se mit à rire furieusement tandis que Rossart s'apprête à quitter la salle.

Jaime reste interdit.

C'est à ce moment que tous les entretiens passés entre le roi et ses pyromants lui reviennent. Toujours auprès du roi, il a suivi avec attention chacune des décisions prises durant son règne, chacun des moments de son quotidien. Il connaît mieux Aerys que son propre père.

Avant même que le roi ne s'égare dans les méandres de son esprit malade, il s'était toujours montré méfiant. La moindre opposition se transformaient en contestation de son autorité, presque en déclarations de guerre. Pour parer à tout risque, il avait fait entreposer, petit à petit, sous les entrailles de la ville, des pots de feu grégeois. Aerys préférerait détruire son royaume que de le laisser intact aux mains de ses ennemis.

Cela fait des heures que Jaime entend le roi prier pour la mort des Baratheon, des Stark et des Lannister, prier pour la mort de tous ceux qui s'opposent à lui et maintenant il ordonne de mettre le feu à toute la ville, tuer les soldats dans l'enceinte du Donjon Rouge, tuer les hommes et les femmes, leurs enfants, tous reclus dans leurs maisons qui attendent dans la peur que le siège prenne fin.

Il n'avait pas envisagé cette issue jusqu'alors.

– Brûlez-les tous !

Il espérait peut-être que le roi se calme et revienne à la raison.

– Brûlez-les tous !

Il espérait peut-être encore la paix.

– Brûlez-les tous !

Mais Aerys ne compte pas perdre la guerre.

Il monte les marches et accède au Trône, son infâme litanie au bout des lèvres.

Jaime déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne respire pas correctement, un poids appuie sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux divaguent d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, pourtant il n'ose toujours pas bouger. Port-Réal se mettra à brûler et tout ne sera que cendres si la Main lui échappe. Il n'a pas besoin d'être un dragon pour imaginer les flammes dévorer la forteresse et l'enceinte de la ville, voir les corps brûlés se débattre sous la chaleur et entendre les cris effrayés des victimes.

Ce retournement de situation vient de sceller leur destin à tous dans cette salle.

Jaime se met à courir, sans réfléchir, et rattrape Lord Rossart qui trottine jusqu'à la porte. Il ne faut qu'un coup d'épée pour transpercer la Main du Roi qui couine quand elle décède.

Sa lame est pleine de sang, la Main gît par terre et il entend toujours la voix malade du roi.

– Brûlez-les tous !

Celui-ci se retourne et le fixe. Disparaît la lueur de folie qui embrase ses yeux. Pour un instant, il n'y a que de la terreur qui s'imprime sur sa rétine et dans celle de Jaime croisant son regard.

Il dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse, fuit aussi rapidement qu'il le peut, mais Jaime est plus jeune et plus rapide.

Le roi à qui il a juré de dédier sa vie, qu'il a juré de protéger, passe à côté de lui.

Jaime ne doit pas hésiter.

Il lève son épée et brise d'un coup le roi et son serment. Aerys s'empale sur sa lame, les jambes flageolantes.

Jaime retire son épée et le roi s'écroule sur le sol.

Alors que le sang sort de sa bouche, sa voix résonne une dernière fois entre les murs de la salle du Trône :

– Brûlez-les tous.

Jaime grimpe les marches qui le séparent du Trône de Fer et se laisse choir dessus, les bras ballants, mais la main toujours fermement refermée sur la poignée de son épée.

Il s'est parjuré, n'a pas tenu la promesse qu'il avait prise à genoux devant Aerys. Il tente de se rassurer quand il perçoit Ned Stark et ses hommes investirent la salle. Il vient de sauver des milliers de vie.


End file.
